Katharsis
"Nie wiem czym są ani skąd się tu wzięły. Cała wiedza jaką zebrałem gdy wciąż mieszkałem na Ziemi, wszystko co wiem na temat biologii, ledwie tutaj pomaga. Mam nadzieję że nie są produktem ewolucji, bo to wywróciłoby całą naszą wiedzę dotyczącą tego procesu do góry nogami. Miejscowi mają setki tysięcy legend i mitów, wiążących te stwory z pradawnym złem, zemstą bądź śmiercią Bogów. Te wyjaśnienia są śmieszne ale nie będę udawał że sam w akcie desperacji zacząłem wypełniać pustkę informacyjną swoimi domysłami. Może te stwory są rodzajem kosmicznego pasożyta, który zadomowił się na Ogydze? Może przybyły tutaj tak niechętnie jak ja? A może są bronią biologiczną, zapomnianym reliktem wojny starszej i straszliwszej niż wszelkie konflikty prowadzone przez ludzkość? Moje teorie brzmią chyba równie śmiesznie jak mity zwykłych wieśniaków. Być może wbrew mojej naturze naukowca będę musiał zaakceptować że nigdy nie uda nam się zrozumieć tych istnień. Tak...żadnego zrozumienia. Tylko uzasadniony strach." - z "Dziennika Eliota McDona", wpis datowany na 92 rok Ery Światłathumb|268px|Ammitan, jedno z najstraszliwszych Katharsis w historii (https://www.deviantart.com/thegreatcluelessone/art/Beware-the-roadside-cults-810147593) 'Katharsis - '''najbardziej powszechne określenie gatunków morderczych istnień, które przez tysiąclecia siały postrach i zniszczenie na terenie Ogygi. Odpowiadały za pożarcie dziesiątek cywilizacji oraz wybicie niemożliwej do zliczenia liczby istnień. Obecnie uważane za wybite po dziesiątkach kampanii, głównie ze strony Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Historia ''"Król-Kapłan ogłosił że Zmory są zbrodnią przeciwko samemu istnieniu. Że napawają obrzydzeniem zarówno ludzi jak Bogów. Że natychmiast wyrusza by wybić ich legowiska. Król-Kapłan przestał istnieć jeszcze tego samego dnia. Królestwo wkrótce poszło w jego ślady." - zachowany opis upadku jednego z wielu starożytnych królestw zniszczonych przez Katharsis Opisywanie historii Katharsis nie jest proste - głównie dlatego że nikt jej nie zna. Większość opisów Ogygi sprzed tysiącleci została zniszczona, zaginęła lub została poddana seriom krzywdzących propagand. Jeśli pierwsi ludzie którzy trafili na Ogygie widzieli cokolwiek co mogłoby mieć związek z genezą Katharsis, to nie zdołali przekazać tego następnym pokoleniom. Katharsis z pewnością były na Ogydze od bardzo dawna, chociaż wydaje się że nie zawsze były one tak liczne. Na Alfarii i Omegdze można znaleźć wiele miejsc, które były przez tak długi czas zajmowane przez te straszliwe stwory, że okoliczna fauna i flora musiały wejść w proces przyśpieszonej ewolucji by móc w ogóle przetrwać. I chociaż w wielu miejscach ludzie musieli walczyć z osobliwym zagrożeniem ze strony Katharsis, nie wydaje się żeby potwory te od początku stanowiły zagrożenie dla istnienia gatunku ludzkiego, a tylko jednymi z wielu predatorów zamieszkujących te nieprzyjazne ziemie. Około 1500 lat przed Erą Światła doszło jednak do gwałtownej zmiany - Katharsis zaczęły migrować. Nagle pojawiły się praktycznie w każdym miejscu w Ogydze, atakując ludzi i inne istoty żywe z niesamowitą zaciekłością. Od tamtego czasu stwory te przestały być "tylko jednymi z wielu zagrożeń" i stały się oceanem śmierci, w którym tonęły całe cywilizacje. thumb|272px|Natair według zoyerskich artystówKatharsis migrowały z...nie wiadomo. Pojawiły się nagle, atakując praktycznie z każdej strony. Praktycznie nie było miejsca w Ogydze które zostało pominięte ich obecnością, o czym świadczy fakt że o istnieniu "nieposkromionego pożeracza" wspominają cywilizacje, które nawet nie wiedziały o swoim wzajemnym istnieniu. Najpopularniejszym wyjaśnieniem tego fenomenu była przez tysiąclecia zoyerska legenda, która twierdziła że ich Bóg, Wielki Wąż Zemsty o imieniu Natair, wygnał Katharsis z Izolhos, chroniąc swój ulubiony lud przed upadkiem. Stwory te, uciekając przed gniewem Nataira, rozpełzły się po całej Ogydze. Większość informacji dotyczących tej migracji pochodzi z ocalonych kronik dwóch wielkich państw - Imperium En'rilu oraz Imperium Holiemu. Pierwsze zostało całkowicie starte z powierzchni Ogygi a drugie zostało sprowadzone do roli małego przyczółka, w którym Holieci utrzymywali się przez tysiąclecia, żyjąc wspomnieniami dawnej chwały. Przez niezliczone lata te różne, straszliwe stwory zyskiwały najróżniejsze nazwy. Ludzie z różnych strony Ogygi nazywali je Zjawami, Nieposkromionym Pożeraczem, Fragmentami Indrii, Zgubą, Pełzającą Śmiercią, Demonami, Opętanymi i setkami innych nazw. Termin "Katharsis" jest stosunkowo nowy, wymyślił go ketoński myśliciel Sipo Pynram około 980 r. Przed Erą Światła. Wedle przemyśleń Pynrama Pełzająca Śmierć (ten termin był wtedy najpopularniejszy w Kyrene) powstała z grzechów gatunku ludzkiego, skrywanych w cieniach i trzymanych głęboko w sercach ludzi o nieczystym sumieniu. Była mrocznym odbiciem zwierzęcej natury człowieka o istnieniu której nikt nie chciał myśleć. Pokonać stwory można było jedynie poprzez "wyzwolenie" negatywnych emocji a co za tym idzie - przeprowadzenia "katharsis". Pynram zginął gdy próbował udowodnić swoje teorie a jego śmierć tak rozśmieszyła władczynię ketońskiego księstwa z którego pochodził filozof, że nagłośniła jego historię. Z czasem uległa ona jednak licznym zmianom przez co same stwory zaczęto nazywać mianem "Katharsis". Nazwa ta szybko rozeszła się po części Alfarii i Omegii, popularyzując się jeszcze bardziej po ustanowieniu Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Natura "Nacierać! Nacierać! Nacierać! Niech zginie was sto, dwieście, czy tysiąc. Dla królestwa każda wasza śmierć to statystyka. Z kolei każdy martwy stwór to rana, której Zguba nie zdoła wyleczyć!" - Adara Mosze, władczyni Midianu która zginęła w trakcie najazdu Katharsis w -610 r. Ery Światła Wygląd thumb|288px|Dwa zupełnie różne odłamy Katharsis maszerujące by szerzyć zniszczenie"Chciałbym mieć Vril'la które pozwoliłoby mi nie patrzeć na ich gęby." - Zodd, Lord Swabii O ile mieszkańcom Ogygi nietrudno było rozpoznać Katharsis, wskazanie wspólnych cech wyglądu kilku różnych gatunków było nie lada wyzwaniem. Nic w tym dziwnego - w "skład" Katharsis wchodziły stwory o najróżniejszych rozmiarach, figurach, opancerzeniu itp. Dla niewprawionego oka postawienie obok siebie dwóch różnych Katharsis mogło być równoznaczne pokazaniu dwóch obcych z zupełnie innych planet. Przez wiele lat przynależność tych stworów do kategorii "Katharsis" uchodziła na podstawie prostego czynnika - strachu. Gdy jakiś gatunek wzbudzał w ludziach niemożliwy do opisania terror, Ci z oczywistych względów łączli go z innymi gatunkami, które wzbudzały podobne przerażenie. Metoda ta była jednak niedoskonała, gdyż bazowała jedynie na ludzkich emocjach. Dopiero po stuleciach badań udało się znaleźć czynnik wspólny łączący wszystkie Katharsis - łuskowate pancerzyki. Charakterystyczne, czarno-brązowe mini-pancerze przypominające owadzie pancerzyki bądź rybie łuski znaleziono u wszystkich przedstawicieli tych demonicznych gatunków. Nie zawsze były one jednak widoczne - można je było znaleźć zarówno na ciałach Katharsis, na pełnym widoku bądź skryte. Pancerzyki te nie pełnią żadnej biologicznej roli, a mimo to są obecne pośród tak różnych od siebie gatunków. Od liczących 100 metrów wysokości Molokhów po drobne Yarry. Dieta "Drapieżnik atakuje bo jest głodny. To tyle. To cała filozofia, cały sens jego ewolucji. Wszystko czym jest, każdy czynnik w jego zachowaniu podporządkowany został pragnieniu zaspokojenia głodu. Te istoty...one nie jedzą. Nie czują głodu którego muszą zaspokoić. A mimo to mordują nas i pożerają to co zostanie z naszych ciał. Nie nazywajmy ich więc drapieżnikami. Drapieżniki nie zasługują na taką obrazę." - Drako Krayt, Lord Kserii Sprawa diety Katharsis jest kolejną rzeczą która znacząco odróżnia je od innych istot żywych. Z jednej strony, Katharsis wydają się być wszystkożerne. Dosłownie. Archiwa Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi i Ragnosa pełne są wzmianek o Katharsis pożerających najróżniejsze zwierzęta, owady oraz rośliny, nie zważając na ich wielkość, smak ani toksyczność. Nie można zapominać o najczęstszym celu tych straszliwych istot - ludziach. W końcu jak już wspomniano, całe cywilizacje kończyły swoje istnienie w żołądkach tych bytów. Z drugiej strony, Katharsis nie muszą jeść niczego. Ich żołądki trawią tylko drobny procent zjedzonego pokarmu, reszta jest najzwyczajniej w świecie zwracana. Nawet strawiony pokarm nie wydaje się być niezbędny do przetrwania. Tak Zjednoczone Prowincje jak i inne imperia w historii były w stanie pojmać najróżniejsze rodzaje Katharsis i utrzymywać je pod ciągłą obserwacją, nie podając żadnego jedzenia ani picia. Pomimo upływu dni, miesięcy i lat, żadna z pojmanych istot nie umarła z głodu. "Opiekuni" pojmanych Katharsis zmuszali je nawet do różnego rodzaju aktywności, by upewnić się że istoty te nie wchodzą w jakiś rodzaj hibernacji. Fenomen ten do dzisiaj dzieli badaczy w Ogydze. Katharsis przez całą swoją historię mordowały i pożerały swoje ofiary w masywnych ilościach. Niemniej wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie miały one żadnego biologicznego powodu by to robić. Jedzenie najzwyczajniej w świecie nie było im potrzebne. Fakt ten sprawił że nienawiść do Katharsis stała się dla ludzi nawet prostsza. Zainspirowała również opowieści o tym że istoty te mordują z czystej nienawiści bądź żywią się duszami swoich ofiar... Reprodukcja "Jest nas więcej. To jedyna przewaga na jaką możemy liczyć. Módlmy się żebyśmy byli w stanie ją utrzymać." - Io Lisiran, Lady Kyrene Katharsis się nie reprodukują. Brak im narządów rozrodczych, nie wydaje się również żeby wykształciły one którekolwiek z dwóch płci. Jest to kolejna zagadkowa cecha Katharsis, będąca prawdopodobnie jedynym czynnikiem dzięki któremu nie zdołały one wybić wszelkiego życia w Ogydze. Ludzie po pogromie są w stanie się zorganizować i ponownie rozmnożyć - Katharsis nie miały takiej możliwości. Ten minus Katharsis były w stanie nadrobić dzięki masywnemu plusowi - swojej długowieczności. Nigdy nie zaobserwowano Katharsis który zginął ze starości, przez co wielu badaczy twierdzi nawet że były one biologicznie nieśmiertelne. Brak możliwości reprodukcji połączony z biologiczną długowiecznością i brakiem potrzeby zdobywania jedzenia budzi jednak pewne pytanie. Dlaczego Katharsis szły na totalną wojnę ze wszystkim co żywe? Mogły w końcu żyć spokojnie, nie bojąc się głodu czy starości. A mimo to ryzykowały swoje (prawdopodobnie) nieśmiertelne żywoty bez żadnego widocznego celu. I zapłaciły za to najwyższą cenę. Inteligencja "Nie mogłem go zabić, nawet pomimo faktu że wygrałem wojnę domową. Dwór który powołałem bał się że śmierć tego dowódcy będzie początkiem czystek. Oczywiście mieli rację ale nie zmienia to faktu że poczułem się urażony. Nie mogąc go jednak zabić bezpośrednio, musiałem sięgnąć po pół-środki. Sfora Katharsis grasowała akurat niedaleko granicy z Dominacją Kseriańską, kazałem mu więc zebrać wojska i pozbyć się tego zagrożenia. Ten dowódca uważał Katharsis za bezmyślną hordę - dzięki temu wiedziałem że organizację całego przedsięwzięcia mogę zostawić jemu. Oczywiście zginął dwa dni później. Te "głupie, prymitywne bestie" wiedziały że mają do czynienia z przeciwnikiem który potrafi używać skomplikowanych taktyk, koordynować swoje akcje oraz ze sobą współpracować. Moim "inteligentnym i cywilizowanym" Zoyerom takie coś nie przyszło nawet do głowy." - Ahrorl Artifi, Lord Izolhos, opowiadający o początkach swojej władzy thumb|225px|Nawet się uśmiechają Pomimo swojej aparycji Katharsis są znacznie inteligentniejsze niż większość istot określanych mianem "zwierząt". Katharsis znane są ze swoich opętańczych i szaleńczych ataków na miejsca wypełnione żywymi istotami. Ich najczęstszą strategią było ślepe nacieranie na armie i osady wroga. A co za tym idzie, łatwo jest stwierdzić że Katharsis nie należały do szczególnie bystrych istot. Jest to jednak błędne założenie. Zarówno grupy tych istot jak i pojedyńcze osobniki wykazywały się inteligencją i umiejętnościami strategicznymi w trakcie walk. Są dowody wskazujące na to że Katharsis były w stanie rozpoznawać dowódców wrogich wojsk, przeprowadzać sabotaż czy wprowadzać w życie działania mające na celu uderzenie w morale wroga. Większe oddziały Katharsis były nawet w stanie sprawnie przeprowadzać długoterminowe operacje wojskowe, sprawne strategie oraz przegrupowania w samym środku bitew. Pomimo faktu że same nie musiały jeść by przeżyć, były w stanie rozpoznać wagę linii zaopatrzeniowych, niszcząc je przy wielu okazjach. Katharsis były również w stanie stworzyć sprawny system komunikacji pomiędzy sobą, chociaż na jakiej zasadzie on działał - tego nie wiadomo. Istoty te tworzyły też prostą, ale bardzo efektywną hierarchię, którą wprowadzały w życie w czasie większych napadów. Hierarchia "Przez większość znanej historii, Holiem miał jedną przewagę nad Katharsis. Byliśmy skupieni w jednym miejscu. Dla wielu innych ludów byłaby to gwarancja klęski, ale nie dla nas. Opętani chcieli nas zabić. Wybić co do jednego. Gdy tylko jakiś Alfa w okolicy przejmował kontrolę nad hordami tych nieludzkich stworów, jego celem stawaliśmy się my. Koszmar? Być może dla Midianu, na terenach którego było najprawdopodobniej więcej Opętanych niż ludzi. Zdecydowanie dla Revanii, w lasach której te obrzydlistwa mogły kryć się do znudzenia. Ale nie dla Holiemu! Alfa chcący nas wybić musiał najpierw poprowadzić atak. Być gdzieś w pierwszych szeregach. Chcąc nas wybić, musiał znaleźć się w zasięgu naszych ostrzy. A to oznaczało tylko jedno - śmierć. Opętani ginęli, Holiem żył dalej. Tutaj, na swej świętej ziemi." - Czarny Pan, Lord Unii Kategoria:Katharsis Kategoria:Nowy Świt